The study is a test of the effectiveness of a multi-component, school- based intervention to modify CVD risk factors among preadolescent children. Blood pressure, blood lipids, body fatness, and behavioral risk factors are being assessed. The intervention includes curriculum, school environment, and family components. This work is still in progress.